When I Fist Saw Him I Knew
by clawf21
Summary: This is a story about young love struggles defeat happiness and reality.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first niley story so be kind I know where I want to go with it but I might get messy, comment me any suggestions or where you would like to see the story go! I will try to please every one…

Rated M FOR Mature (adult language and Adult actions.

: Miley is a typical 17 year old high school student expect for being drop dead gorgeous. Being excited for her senior year she had a hunch that something was going to be different but still couldn't put her finger on it. Her boyfriend being an average looking guy with a hot temper, she had been dating him for a couple of months and was already tired of him. He would always want to know what she was doing and whom she was with, (worse than her dad). Her best friend Demi was even sicker of him because he didn't like that they hung out as much as they did. During the first week of school no one knew what was coming for them. That Monday a new boy walked the halls with a confidence that made every girl loose their breath and every guy envy him. He was tall fit and just amazing looking. Even wearing a baseball cap he looked amazing once miley catches an eye on him she could not stop thinking about him even more excited that they had three classes together. Will Nick and miley have a close friendship or will it escalate into more… Find out in " When I saw him I knew."

Chapter 1.

Mileys POV.

_Ring ring ring ring…. _

MILEY: UHH hello?

DEMI: Your not up yet! I could barley sleep, it's the first day of Senior Year!

MILEY: Im up now, and im super excited to but I was fighting with Liam all night he was mad because I wanted to drive with you to school. Its like if I whipe my ass he has to be there too.

DEMI: Ew Miley gross refrense and, why are you still with him! You could be with any guy you want and yet your still with that psycho.. okay well pick me up in 20min?

MILEY: Demz you know he isn't always that mean and I promise if he continues like this I will def not stay in this relationship its my senior year I don't wanna flush it down the toilet, and okay lets rock the shit out of this year!

DEMI: Now that's what I like to hear and please just dump him all hes doing is drag you down, watch some super hot prince charming is gonna come around and youll regret not taking my advise.

MILEY: LOL alright demz ill be waiting for this prince charming now for the mean time can we hang up so we can get ready I don't want to be late!

DEMI: Alright fine.. see ya soon!

_Mileys POV:_

_After I hung up I got out of bed and started stretching. I have been waiting for this day since I saw my sister go off to her senior year during the sixth grade. I loved how she would drive off to school come back with her friends go to parties and go on dates with her boyfriend. I would always help her get ready. She would always tell me to find a boy who treated me well and took better care than daddy does. I obviously didn't take her advice. Liam wasn't always so mean and annoying but one summer I went down to Florida and would always forget to call him ever since that he has been super protective._

_After I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth I chose my outfit I was going to wear ripped light blue skinny jeans a coral tank that was tight enough to she that she had curves and nice plump perky boobs and white converse. Very easy going and casual. I never liked to over dress for school, I straightened my dark blonde hair and put on make up. I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad giving each other a kiss goodbye then turned to me with grins from ear to ear. Looks like I wasn't the only one excited for senior year. _

MOM: Miley you look beautiful I cant wait for you to get home and tell me all about your first day as a senior ill take you and Demi to the mall for school outfits…well I have to head to work I love you have a great day honey! (_with that she ran out of the house and drove home, dad gave me and big bear hug and did the same)_

_LATER:_

_I ate some food and then headed to pick demi up, She loved being in my car I used to drive my sisters old truck but after making the honor roll almost every semester at school they surprised me this summer with a new car for senior year. I had a beautiful white audi s5 with red interior I loved it more than my doggies. _

_As I turned the corner to Demis house and saw she had new neighbors which meant I do too because Demi only lived two blocks away. She ran outside she looked so cute with her jean shorts sperries and white tank and checkered shirt._

_Normal POV_

Demi: Omg Miles I have new neighbors! I one of the boys carrying a box and all I saw was his muscles if he goes to our school I call dibs!

Miley: Dems you don't even know what he looks like and your thinking theres more than one? Maybe those are our prince charminings lol.

Demi: :_Giggling: _Yeah maybe and youll finally be free from the evil warlock Liam.

_As Miley pulled up to school the first person she saw leaning against the wall giving her a stair that could burn through a wall. _

Demi: Speak of the devil well Miley text me and ill meet up with you for lunch good thing Liam doesn't have it with us, have fun!

_I walked out of the car and started to prepare for the speech that I was going to get from him I know I shouldn't dread seeing my boyfriend maybe demi is right I should prob break up with him, the sooner the better. _

_Mileys POV: _

Liam: Its about time you get here, I felt like I was waiting forever. For having such a fast car you drive like a grandmother, well since we don't have any classes together I guess I wont be seeing much of you, its not like you even care anyway.

_I stopped lisntening after he said I drove like a grandmother. I really couldn't stand him every time I was with him I felt like a zombie walking aimlessly through the hallway. I had already wasted the first 5 minutes of my senior year. Then I cracked one I herd him say " Your such a brain dead chick" _

MILEY: :_I stopped right there and saw red: _Brain dead! If it wasn't for me your wouldn't even be a senior. _Everyone around us stopped their actions and stared _You are the most overwhelming, annoying, prissy, and dumb guy I had every met! You will never ever be with someone as good as me and I will never want to be with anyone like you! I haven't even gotten a good morning or hello! All you do is bitch bitch bitch, I thought I was supposed to be the girl in this relationship! Whatever you do just don't ever speak to me again I never wanna see you hear you or be around you. Your are the filth that roams around the bathroom floor.

_With that I left speechless, and liam is never speechless I just walked into my first class. I had a smile feeling like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders finally I was done with him and his bitching. I felt my phone vibrate I took it out and saw it was a text form demi. _

"_YESS! YOU DID IT AND IN A HUGE WAY, YOU ARE MY IDOL TELL ME EVERYTHING AT LUNCH"_

_I put it back in my pocket and started my day that had just gotten 20x better._


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked my first one I know were all waiting for Nick to get here and walah here he comes lol

"I Knew When I Saw Him" Chapter 2"

"_It's been a week since the first day of school and everything looked like it was going well Miley and Demi where living the life. She didn't have to deal with the stress of Liam. He was still annoying her with the calls and random house visits and all that stopped when Mileys dad had a "talk" with him. He had always hated him and was not shy to tell him. I was now Monday morning time for a new week and lets see what else is new._

_Mileys POV:_

_:I was walking to my first class when I passed the office I caught a quick glance of what looked like the hottest boy I had ever seen, I quickly brushed it off knowing that she had just broken up with Liam. I got to class and expected it to be like any other day but I still couldn't get those brown locks off her mind, until her teacher interrupted her thoughts.:_

Mrs. Edwards: Class allows me to introduce you to your new classmate, Nicholas Jonas.

Nick: You could call me Nick for short, Nicholas reminds me of my mom when she's mad.

_: A bunch of girls started giggling after his response and I did so too it was quite funny.:_

Mrs. Edwards: Ok settle down, now Nick we only have one seat open Miley could you raise your hand so Nick can see where to sit.

_I did as she said and once I looked up I swear I couldn't stop loosing myself in his eyes, for being such a normal color they where so memorizing once he sat down was when I could finally get out of the trance._

_NICKS POV:_

_WOAH, was I just staring at that girl way to go Nick first three minutes and your caught staring at a girl, well she is breath taking I mean her eyes I felt I was drowning in them just by how blue they are. Then I realized I was staring at her again but this time at her long tan legs that felt like they went on for miles those shorts def did her justice, then I saw her pencil fall which is what caused me to finally come back down to reality. I kneeled down to get it for her not noticing that so was she that was when I felt her hand on mine. It felt like it was meant to be held by mine, but then she pulled it away quickly. So then I grabbed the pencil and pointed it to her.:_

NICK: I think you dropped something (_I tried saying in my most sexiest voice) then flashed her a smirk._

_MILEYS POV:_

_OH GOD, I think I could melt when I herd him. His voice was like velvet, but then I remembered that I didn't want to look like an idiot so I did what any other teenage girl would do. _

MILEY: I leaned in while grabbing the pencil and got as close to his ear as I could; "Thank you but you look like you're the one that needs it more." Noticing that he only had a notebook.

NICK: _Shivering after feeling her breathe on him and was left without a word. His whole 18 years of life has a girl left me with no words in my mouth I was left wanting to maker her feel the way I felt at that moment. But he couldn't he was just quite the rest of class. _

_NOONES POV: _

_While Miley was gathering her things for her next class she saw that Nick had pulled out his schedule, not wanting him to look like a lost puppy stopped packing up and got next to him._

Miley: Hey do you want me help you find your next class? _Her voice was now nice and welcoming_

Nick: No it's fine I wouldn't want you to be late for your class, but thank you for the offer. _Giving her a smirk without even noticing. _

Miley: _She smiled wide. _Its not prob but let me see your sched maybe your class is close to mine.

_Nick handed her his schedule accidently brushing his hand over hers, which sent shivers down his spine._

_Miley feeling the same way locking eyes with him quickly looking away from getting a paper cut._

MILEY: Ouch, ow who knew think paper could cause so much harm. _While looking at her finger._

NICK: Here let me see, _grabbing her hand. _I see its not bleeding but it will hurt unless…. _I grabbed her finger and put it in my mouth then sucked on hard enough to not leave any spit but soft enough to not make it purple. _

_MILEYS POV: _

_I was left there in shock, but in a good way. I had never felt like that before. Yes I had never felt the feeling in between my thighs it was tingling and starting to get wet I knew it had turned me on just because I was a virgin doesn't mean I'm stupid. I wanted to just tear his shirt off and make me his. I knew this boy knew what he was doing just by the way his tongue wrapped around my finger then he started saying my name which made me fall back down from cloud 9._

_NOONES POV:_

NICK: Miley, Miley? Look I know that was out of line I'm sorry but having an intern job over the summer paper cuts where my best friends. So is my class on the way to yours, we should find out fast before the late bell rings.

MILEY: OH YEA! Uhm lets see… Nick, we kind of have every class together except for computers, which you have with Demi, and if your wondering who that is well that's my best friend….so we should get going before rips us a new one.

_Nick and Miley used every class to get to know them selves more and more. She found out he had two older brothers and one younger. Both older brothers went to college Kevin went away to New York University but Joe stayed near going to UCLA. She also found out that the reason they moved was because of his dads new job opening and guess what both their fathers work together. She found out that he not only played baseball but the guitar drums and piano. Which mean we shared our interest in music he promised her that one-day he would play for her just not yet. She told him about Liam and her very open breakup, which made him laugh and realize that she was more intimidating than she seemed. After school Miley knew that she would have to drive home alone because Demi had detention for texting in class, but instead she asked Nick if he wanted a ride._

_NOONES POV:_

Miley: Hey Nick do you want a ride home? _She flashed the smile that made every one do what ever she wanted._

Nick: I would love to Miley but I brought my car to school I mean you could always come over hang out for some more, maybe do our homework since we do have every class together.

Miley: _ Her smile grew bigger while she nodded. _At least walk me to my car?

Nick: Sure (_smirking that ever so tempting smirk.)_

_As the walked to the car they car you could feel the tension between them. Sexual and Emotional tension. All Miley wanted to do was see what was underneath that well fitting shirt that showed his strong chest and when the wind caught him his shirt outlined his perfect abs, and all Nick could think of how much he had talked about with this girl, how the whole day they spent it talking and not one word was left unsaid and there where no awkward silence. Once they reached Mileys car Nicks eyes where in udder aw._

NICK: YOU DRIVE AN AUDI!

MILEY: Yeah I thought I mentioned that, why is there something wrong? What do you drive.

NICK: No way, there's nothing wrong this just makes you even hotter than you already are.

_Without realizing what he said he saw a huge smirk form on Mileys face followed by rosy cheeks._

A/N Nick still didn't realize what he wrote so Miley just throws it off to the side.

NICK: Oh and I drive a 1970 mustang, dad and I fixed it up even put in a new engine which lets you know when I pull up at your house.

MILEY: WOW, well that car def suits you a strong guy deserves a strong car. Well ill follow your car to your house.

NICK: _ Did she just call me strong? _Okay see you at home.

_As Miley got in the car she took out her Phone and texted Demi,_

_-Hey Dems I'm heading to Nicks house to hang out call me when your home and ill head over ps.. did I mention I was hanging out with Nick!_

_Miley had been texting Demi all day about Nick and by fourth period Demi already knew that she was hooked….Miley then called her dad assuring her where she was. _

_Then all of a sudden she heard a roar:: She looked in her rear view mirror and saw it was Nick.. "Wow he wasn't lying that thing is a beast". _

_Once they pulled up to Nicks she saw that those these where the neighbors that Demi was talking about and it led her to think "Prince Charming" Once she pulled up Nick had opened the driver door for her which made her smile and melt at the same time._

Miley: Thank you, such a gentleman she giggled.

NICK: Anything for you my lady _he said jokingly._

_As they walked into his house they herd nothing, meaning there was no one home… As Miley walked in further to the house she saw the entire family picture giggling at all of Nicks baby pictures, then she passed by a huge family picture over their fireplace. _

_They all looked so happy the way a family should look, which made Miley feel comfortable usually the guys with the messed up families are the crazy ones just look at Liam.. father beat him bother left him. Seeing this just put Nick higher up on the pedestal._

_NOONES POV _

MILEY: Wow, I love that picture, well now that im here what do you wanna do?

NICK: I don't know anything, want to go to the backyard a swing some clubs (golf)? _ Nick was obsessed with gold it helped him with his babseball and swings. _

MILEY: Sure _she said with a grin on her face._

_Pleasently surprised that she agreed Nick took her to the back and handed her a club then placed the golf ball infornt of her._

MILEY: OK, just warning you now I suck, my dad tried to teach me once and it was a horrible fail.

NICK: _giggling _Don't worry Miley ill teach you.

_With that Nick stood behind Miley throwing his arms around her waist reaching over for the club which let Miley feel everything he was about right on her ass._

_Miley couldn't control the urge to kiss him anymore and by the stiffness in his pants nether could he. She turned her face towards him and their noses where touching when Nick let go of the club and grasped her face and pulled her in to an intense kiss. She was loving every second of it. As their lips moved in perfect rhythm. He then grabbed her theigh and pulled it up so she was on once leg almost straddling him. One hand was already cupping her butt the other one was heading toward her full breast that he would stair at everytime she wasn't looking._

_Then suddenly her phone rang which caused them to pull away. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Mileys POV_

_I cant belive someone is really ruining this moment it better be a good reason for someone to be calling I mean I know its not my parents they aren't even out of work and it better not be Liam._

Miley: Hello?

Demi: WHERE ARE YOU!

Miley:_ pulling the phone away from her ear as demi kept screaming into it._

Demi: MILEY ANSWER WHERE ARE YOU I SEE YOU A MINUTE AT SCHOOL AND THEN I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU ALL DAY WHERE ARE YOU! DID YOU FIND A NEW BFF OR DID LIAM FINALLY CRACK AND KIDNAPPED YOU!

Miley: Demi can you stop screaming so I could explain, _she walks into the living room so she could explain what or should I say who was taking up her time the whole day. _Well Demi if you could let me explain I was with the new kid Nick most of the day.

Demi: NICK JONAS oops sorry for screaming again but do you know how much buzz is going around school and the kid has only been there for one day. Did you know that he wants to take the captain postion on the baseball team and no one has ever been captain on the baseball team if their last name didn't begin with


	4. Chapter 4

_As Miley got home she went straight to her room after saying hi to both her mom and dad.. she finished all her homework and decided to take a shower.. as the warm water went down her long hair and body she kept thinking about his touch and how his lips felt on his lips on hers and how amazing he grabbed her._

_When she was done with her shower she took her phone out and went to the contact that shes been thinking about since she left him._

_Text Message Convo…_

Miley: Hey Nick its me Miley what's up!

Nick: Oh hey Miley nothing just got out of the shower just had the best run ever I saw a car that looked just like yours while I was running made me think of you even more.

Miley: _Blushing and smiling. _Well I don't need to see anything to think of you.

Nick: Im sure if I didn't see the car I would have still had you on my mind…. I need to talk to you about something.

Miley: Whats up?

Nick: I cant stop thinking about our kiss… I know you must have forgotten about it already but I cant.

Miley: Nick that's been on my mind since my lips left yours I just cant stop thinking of what would have happened if we wouldn't have been interrupted.

Nick: Well you would have still been in my house with me kissing you.

Miley: Now I really hate that we where interrupted… so what does this mean? _Nervouse that's hes going to want to get in a relationship already, I mean she likes him but she still wants to get to know him._

Nick: Well I hope you don't mind but I don't think we shouldn't get into a relashipship…yet I still want to get to know you more and get to know the school more.

Miley: Well that's totally fine with me. So what time do you want to come and pick me up? We go in at 8:45 so anything earlier than that.

Nick: Does 8:20 sound good?

Miley: Sounds perfect well im going to bed soon, goodnight ill see you tomorrow.

Nick: Night Miley, cant wait.

_Miley texts Nick one more time to give him her address and with that the both of them put thier phones to charge and turn their lights off to go to sleep._

_NICKS POV._

_I could barely sleep I don't know why it felt like I was a little kid again waiting for Christmas morning to come . I woke up at 6am went on a run showered and had so much time to spare I had an hour and a half to wait till I could pick up Miley so I came up with the idea to just go and take her breakfast. I drive to her house once I pull up to her drive way I see her parents about to head in their cars I reached them before they drove away and introduced myself theyre actually really cool they tell me that the door was open and to go right in._

_As I walk in I look around and see a bunch of family pictures everywhere then I see pictures of Miley in her cheerleading uniform leaping through the air and her doing cool stunts. I wait about ten minutes then I decide to go upstairs and warn Miley im here I mean I did text her guess she hasn't checked her phone._

_I keep walking upstairs and here Elvis Castello playing on her speakers makes me smile because he is my favorite singer, I keep walking until I reach her room and then I see Miley standing there in her UNDERWEAR! _

_NOONES POV.._

Miley: NICK!

Nick: Miley im so sorry I didn't think you where half naked im sorry. _Didn't keep his eyes away from her breast._

Miley: _Notices _Nick my eyes aren't that low… looks down and sees the bulge in his pants.

Nick: Miley im so sorry!

Miley: You said that already but yet you haven't left in order for me to get dressed.

Nick: I just cant take my eyes off of you I mean look at you, your stomach is so nice and flat your legs are 30 miles long your

Miley:_ blushing: _My what.

Nick: Your breast are so perky and full I mean your wearing a bra but they can barely keep everything in.

_Nick keeps walking closer to her so close he closes the space between them._

Miley: Ni… _Before Miley could say anything Nick grabs her face and kisses showing her that he never wanted to pull away from yesterdays kiss._

_Miley wraps her fingers through his hair enjoying the way is lips fit perfectly into her then she felt his mouth open and found it a perfect oppertuninty to slip her tongue in to his mouth which turned their kiss into a make-out. Nick grabs on to Mileys legs and carry her onto her bed. Which makes her lay across her bed while he's onto of her. He runs his hands up her legs through her thighs before he reaches her womanhood he can feel the heat coming off of it and he knows he's doing something right. He presses his thump onto her clit and rubs it until a small moan escapes her mouth. He slides off her lacey underwear and reveils what he's been teasing he starts kissing her thighs making her shiver from pleasure then he finally reaches her womanhood. He kisses her clit and then sticks out his tongue and starts eating her out. Miley couldn't control how good she felt and she let out another moan this time a little louder. Then Nicks hands reached towards Mileys breast pushing his hand under her bra and teasing her nipples Miley couldn't control going over the edge Nicks tongue was doing wonders in her womanhood making her grip onto her sheets while she was letting her juices flow all into his mouth._

_Nick cleans her up using only his tongue and starts giving her butterly kisses up her stomach up her chest sucking on her neck but not hard enough to leave a mark then reaches towards her lips and leaves her soft yet satisfying kisses._

_Nick lays next to Miley then suddenly Mileys alarm goes off._

_MILEYS POV._

_THAT JUST HAPPENED._

Miley: Crap I need to get dressed so we don't get there late.

Nick: Ok then ill go downstairs and wait for you while you get ready. _Before getting off the bed he plants a wet loving kiss on her lips making her want more._

Miley: Ok ill be right down. _Watches Nick head downstairs. _

_How did he just do that I mean Im still wet and I still want more how is this boy doing this to me… ill give him something so he can remember me. _

_I get dressed in something cute but he wont be able to keep his eyes off of me._


	5. Chapter 5

Mileys POV…

_I put on a fair of high waist denim shorts the ones that don't fit on tightly, then reached for a white short tank top tied a plaid shirt around my hips and put on my Doc Martins it was perfect showed off everything every thing Nick was checking out. Then she reached for her backpack and headed down the stairs. _

NOONES POV…

Miley: Ready!

Nick:_ stands up from the couch and thought *woah she' hot*- _Ok great lets get going then.

_Nick followed Miley to the car and checked out her butt until she got in. Both of them got in the car and his engine ramped on. As Nick pulled out the drive way and started his way down the road Miley took off her seat belt and went closer to Nick then reached over to his ear and whispered…._

Miley: _My Turn _

_Nick was confused with what she just meant then he felt his zipper being on done and Miley reaching for his penis._

Nick: Miley! What are you doing?

_She didn't answer back she just took out her tongue and started tracing Nicks dick with it. She felt Nick tense up a little bit, she couldn't help but grin then suddenly she opened her mouth and started sucking on Nicks huge hard dick._

Nick: Miley your gong to make crash.

Miley: Don't worry I'm going to make you do something else.

_With that she stuck his whole 9inch dick in her mouth. He let out a loud grunt and said…_

Nick: I'm going to cum!

_Miley kept bobbing her head up and down till she felt his whole body tense up and hot cum shot into her mouth filling it all up. She swallowed his warm cum and licked him off one more time before returning back to her seat and popping a gum in her mouth._

_They pulled up into the schools parking lot and before leaving his car Nick made sure he put his zipper up. He still couldn't believe that happened._

Nick POV…

_I literally just got road head by Miley. I mean she's something else even though we only a day ago I know she isn't doing this is a slutty way I mean the girl looked at my dick as if it was an alien no whore would be surprised by seeing one. But her mouth sure made her seem as if she has experience then a familiar voice cut my thoughts…_

Miley: So ready for your second day here?

Nick: Well I'm only excited cause I get to spend it all day with you.

Miley: _Blushing _Yeah I don't think I have been this excited to go to all my classes. Well except computers.

Nick: Well yeah I know but I have your friend in that class so maybe we can become friends too.

Miley: Yeah and speaking of her here she comes.

Demi: Hey Miley!

Miley: Hey Dems this is the kid.

Demi: Woah so you're the Nick Jonas.

Nick: That's what it says on my license.

Demi: Ha! Looks and personality, good job Smiley.

Miley: Demi shut up! Well you have cmputers with his.

Demi: Awesome! You can sit next to me ill save you a spot.

Nick: Well that sounds great.

_All of a sudden the bell rings and everyone starts making their way to their first period classes. _

_Nick and Miley had English in it and Liam was also in that class too._

NOONS POV…

_Nick and Miley walked into the class all giggly and smiley after Nick finished telling a joke. They looked like if they had been going out forever. Then from the corner of her eye she sees Liam. Knowing that with the stare he has given her he was not happy seeing them together. Niley take seat towards the back her classroom and that their books out._

_20MIN Later… Both Miley and Nick looked like they where bored out of their minds, their monotone teacher was making reading more boring than watching paint dry. _

Nick:_ I cant take this dude anymore im going to die of boredome. Looks over at Miley- _Psst

Miley: _Looks over at Nick and mouths WHAT?_

Nick: _Gives her a funny face. _

Miley: _giggling and gives him one back._

_Mr,Jonas and Miss,Cyrus can you two start paying attention THANK YOU- screams out their teacher and with the both of them put their heads down and start giggling. Not notice that everyone in the class room noticed._

_Especially Liam he was ragging and knew that something was up with Miley and this new guy Nick._

_DIIIINNNGGG _

_The bell rings and relases the students to go to their next class._

_Miley and Nick get up and rush out of the class where they both burts into laugh._

Nicks POV…

Nick: I cant believe we got callled out like that. _Giggling.._

Miley: I know but it was all your fault._ Sticking out her tongue._

Nick: Better not stick that tongue out again I might steal it from you.

Miley: Oh yeah..

_Then all of a sudden Liam passes them and nocks down Nicks' books._

Liam: Whoops better pick them up don't want any one to step on them._ Keeps on walking and kicks around a book or two then turns the corner for his class. _

Nick: **Thinks**-_Wow hes a dick, what did I do to him._

Miley: Yeah I know what a dick.

Nick: Wonder what he has againts me.

Miley: Well hes my ex…

Nick: You actually went out with that asshole well guess hes still not over it.

Miley: Yeah I know but I don't care, do you?

Nick: What me? No I know hes a coward because he would have shoved me instead of my books.

Miley: _Thinks its so hot how Nick is such a man. _Smirks.

NOONES POV…

_Miley and Nick walk to their next class and partner up for their in class project and spend the time flirting, then they continue on with the day and have lunch with Demi, then coms time for computers. Nick and Demi say bye to Miley as they both head towards their computer class._

Demi: So you like Miley right. _Asking Nick as she takes a seat at the desk._

Nicks: _Eyes become wide _WHAT? Me no: _nervouse chuckle _

Demi: Oh come on Nick relax you cant seem to tell me that you only like Miley as a friend.

Nick: Ok yeah shes a really cool girl and I just think about her all the time but im going to rush anything I mean its been what two days since iv been here.

Demi: Ok but don't wait to long might regret it.

Nicks: Thanks Demi.

_Both of them revieve a text message making their phone vibrate it was from Miley and it read…_

_Text Convo.._

_Miley to Nick._

Miley: So my parents are going away for a week to a convention in New York I think I might have a party this weekend your totally coming.

Nick: I mean I guess I could pass by I might be there alittle late though have to go practice with the baseball coach in the afternoon he wants to see what I have before I could join the team.

Miley: Ok as long as you come… xoxo

_Miley to Demi._

Miley: So parents are leaving this weekend PARTY!

Demi: Ah yes! Then we have to go shopping I mean you need to look hot if you want Nick to really want you I mean denim shorts arent enough.

Miley: LOL Demi fine shopping tomorrow Friday.

Demi: Sounds awesome cause I have to do chores today so I could stay out late during the weekend.

Miley: Ok love you.

_Both Nick and Demi put away their phones keep on talking which makes them actually see that they could be pretty good friends. _

_As the school day comes to an end Nick sees a long legged girl leaning on the passenger door of his car. _

NICKS POV…

_God just standing there she still looks amazing then he decids to play a prank on her… Pushed the button which makes Miley jump from the unexpected noice…_

Miley: YOUR SUCH A JERK!

Nick: You should have seen how cute you looked awww wittle Miley _while pinching her cheeks._

Miley: Shut up and pushed his arm away._giggling_

Nick: _Opens the door for her. _My lady

Miley: Well thank you.

_Both decide to go to Nick house in order to do their homework…_


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I know it been little sloppy but I'm starting to get more organized and I promise it will get better! Lots of Love

_As they where driving towards Nicks house Miley kept changing radio stations until they stopped on The Killers Mr. Brightside _

NOONES POV…

Miley: Ah! I love this song!

Nick: Yeah The Killers is awesome.

_Both starting singing along with the song _

Nick/Miley: Destiny is calling me open up my eagggeeerr eyes cause I'm Mr. Brightside!

_Both started laughing at each other realizing how silly they looked._

NICKS POV…

_This girl even has great taste in music first Elvis Castello now The Killers how much more perfect could she be._

NOONES POV…

_Nick pulls up to his drive way and is a little shocked to see that there are no cars in the drive way but brushes it off. As they walk into the house they both see the blinking red light of Nicks answer machine._

Answering Machine: You have four new messages

_Nick! Hi honey its Mommy I'm with Frankie at the grocery store I didn't have enough ingredients to make dinner. Ill be home soon Love you._

_Hey Nick I just have to review the last of these papers with my partner Mr. Cyrus and then ill be home don't let your mom carry all the grocery bags by herself when she gets home, ok well see you soon Love you._

_YOO little bro its Joe I'm going on a date tonight ill tell you all about how great it goes I've always been the ladies man of the family.. Oh and mom told me about your practice with the coach at the new school remember what I taught you and I know you'll do great._

_Hey Mom Dad Frankie and Nick, New York is kicking my butt these cabs are never going to lighten up well I emailed you pictures Mom I'm sure you'll love them and Nick good luck at practice you'll do great. Love you all._

Miley: Aw even through voice mail your family is cute.

Nick: Yeah I guess _chuckling _

Miley: So what do you want to do?

Nick: Hmm want to go in my room and hang out.

Miley: Sure.

MILEYS POV

_YESS I get to go in his room maybe this time we'll go more than tease each other I know I'm a virgin but I'm not religious I don't need to wait till I'm married no one else has made me want them more than I want him and its so hot cause he doesn't even try he can just stand there and all I want to do is unzip his pants._

Nick: So here we are.

_I stepped into his room it wasn't small but it wasn't huge he had a full sized bed and a drum set on the right corner of his room to the left where shelves filled with baseball ribbons and trophies then on his bed stand he had a family picture of when him and his brothers where younger and his mother was pregnant with his younger brother. Everything about his room represented him. Even the calendar of hooters girls._

Miley: _Looking around and sees his guitar, _so do you want to show me your skills?

Nick: Fine. _Goes and grabs his guitar _

_Starts playing "The Scientist" by Coldplay and all I could do is stare at him. His fingers gliding along every string not missing one note. He finishes playing and I was too mesmerized to notice that he ended._

NOONES POV…

Nick: So what did you think?

Miley: It was awesome I mean your amazing!

Nick: _Blushing _Thank you

Miley: _Leans in closer _Nick I think your amazing.

_Kisses him, with more passion that she kissed him the first time she knew this kiss was more than lust she was actually falling for the new kid. He cupped her head and made the kiss more intense._

_Then they herd the front door open, which made them disconnect their lips._

NOONES POV…

Frankie: Nick! Mom needs your help with the bags. _The young boy screams up the stairs._

Nick: _Ok I'll be right down_. So ready to meet the Mrs.

Miley: Yeah sure.

_They head downstairs and see Frankie in the living room flipping through channels._

Nick: How about you just go hang out with Frankie while I help my mom.

Miley: Ok ill be in the living room.

_Miley heads to the living room and introduces her self to Frankie all he could go is stare at the pretty girl that was talking to him. While Nick headed to the drive way going to help his mom with the grocery bags._

Nick: Hey mom what do you need me to help you with?

Denise: Oh hi honey._ Kisses his cheek and leaves a lipstick mark. _These over here and points to some bags that where in the trunk of the car.

Nick: _doesn't notice that he had a lipstick mark on his cheek. _Oh mom my friend Miley from school is here we where doing out homework together since we have a lot of classes together.

Denise: A girl! Oh honey that's great do you like her? Will she become your girlfriend?

Nick: Mom relax she's only a friend.

Denise: Ok honey whatever your say.

_As Nick was picking up some of the bags he notices his dads car pulling into the driveway._

Kevin Sr: Hey kiddo here ill help. _Picks up some grocery bags and kisses his wife hello._

Denise: Honey! Nick has a girl over.

Kevin Sr: Oh really! Well cant wait to meet this young lady.

Nick: Can you guys please not embarrass me?

Parents: Ok fine.

_Nicks parents go inside and great Miley they ask her if she wanted to stay for dinner and she agreed. Nick took Frankie outside to play catch since Miley insisted on helping his mom cook. Kevin Sr went to do some house chores Denise asked him to do and everything seemed so normal unlike Liam's' family his mother hated her son being with anyone and his dad was always at work no wonder he's so stuck up. Then when Miley and Denise finished cooking they had talking about almost everything and Denise found Miley to be an amazing young girl._

_AT DINNER…_

Denise: So dear do you know that this is your partner's daughter?

Kevin Sr: Of course you are I mean he did say how beautiful his teenage daughter was, he wasn't lying.

Miley: Well thank you, so how do you like it working with my dad.

Kevin Sr: Oh he's great sure makes my job a lot easier he's such a great guy.

_The Jonas's and Miley kept talking all night about everything and Nick found out more things about Miley, which was great, and of course his mom had some embarrassing moments to tell Miley, which made Nick blush. At the end of dinner Miley and Nick finished the rest of their homework after Miley said bye to Denise Kevin and giving Frankie on the kiss. Nick opened her door then went over to the driver's side, and made his way towards Mileys house._

NOONES POV

Nick: Thank you.

Miley: For what?

Nick: For being so amazing.

_Miley couldn't stop blushing and all she could do was reach for his hand and hold it and with that he holds it and kisses her hand. They went the entire way holding hands and giggling at each other's jokes._

MILEYS POV…

_I can't fight it anymore… I'm falling for him._

_We reached my house and he leaned over and kissed me but more than kissed me he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we where in an intense make out session. Then the need for air kicked in and both where out of breathe when they pulled away._

_I kissed him one more time before leaving the car and heading in the house. _

_I saw my parents in the living room watching a movie I never thought it was gross or weird when I saw them showing each other affection I thought it was so cute and how much I wanted that for myself. I went in the room and joined them we watched a funny movie and I told them about my day and how I met my dad's partner. My mom gave me the look every time I talked about Nick and I knew she knew then when the movie was over I kissed them both goodnight and headed up stairs to get ready for bed._

_By the time I was finished getting ready for bed it was already 11pm and then I heard my phone go off then a minute passed and it went off again. I had gotten two texts one from Demi and one from Nick._

_Demi to Miley: Just finished all my chores, the weekend here I come don't forget to drive to school so we can go to the mall after…goodnight!_

_Nick to Miley: Cant stop thinking about the amazing kisses we share I don't think my lips will every be used to be away from yours goodnight 3. _

_Both of the text made me smile but for two completely different reasons. Then with that I turned my lamp off and drifted to sleep._

3HOURS LATER… MILEYS POV

_I woke up from my sleep from a light tapping at my window I didn't know who it was so I walked over to look. As I opened my French door window I saw it was Nick standing on my balcony. He was dripping wet from the heavy rain and it made his white shirt see through. Making him look so sexy._

Miley: Nick what are you doing here its 2am!

Nick: shh! I just couldn't stop thinking about you. _Saying it in a low voice so I had to lean to hear him._

_As I leaned his soaking shirt made my white t-shirt wet too which also made it see through showing off the silhouette of my breast and made my nipples hard. Nick quickly notices and cupped my breast in his hands massaging them._

NOONES POV…

Miley: Mmm Nick that feels good.

Nick: Want me to make it feel better?

Miley: Mhm please.

_With that Nick took off her shirt and put his tongue around his nipple making them perk up. With one hand he was grabbing her breast with the other he was reaching inside her panties. He slid one of his fingers into her tight hole which made Miley let out a low moan. Nick carried her onto her bed then slid off her panties. He licked his finger and pushed it into her tight hole. While one hand was fingering her the other one was lightly squeezing her breaks and his mouth was leaving her kisses all around her neck. Then Miley finally got the strength to say something in the middle of her pleasure._

Miley: Just fuck me already.

Nick: But I don't have a condom. _While still fingering her. _

Miley: _Trying to talk but is made difficult because all she wants to do is scream from pleasure. _Just pull out right before you come.

Nick: If you insist baby, but first let me help you with something.

_He spreads apart her legs and starts eating her out so she could be nice and wet ready to take his huge dick in her._

_As Nick whipped out his dick he asks Miley is she was sure._

Miley: Please just fuck me feel how wet I am for you.

_With that Nick slowly pushes his dick through her tight hole._

Miley: Oh shit! Nick your so huge!

Nick: And your so tight!

_Feeling a sharp pain after Nick pushed his way through her walls she slowly starts feeling the pleasure he's giving her._

_Nick knowing that she was passed the painfull stage starts thrusting in and out out her harder and faster making Miley give out a loud moan in order to not be heard Nick starts kissing her making her moan in his mouth._

Miley: Oh my god Nicky you feel so fucking good, keep going im about to explode.

Nick: Oh fuck baby your pussy is so wet cum for me please!

_With that Mileys back arches as she feels a rush of tensions going through her body and escaping through her womanhood._

Nick: Oh no I'm about to cum!

_With that Nick pulls out his dick and sees Miley push it into her mouth making his cum flow into her mouth. _

_Both teenager lay there panting on her bed after the moment they just experienced._

Nick: You are amazing… too bad it was only a dream.

Miley: What?

_DING DING DING DING _

_Miley was being awoken by her alarm clock as she got up she realized how wet her panties where wishing her dream would have been real._


	7. Chapter 7

So I hope you guys like what I've came up with so far please comment in order for me to make you guys happy shoot me out ideas!

MILEYS POV…

_I finished taking a shower and still couldn't believe that I had a sex dream with Nick I mean it felt so real wow I must really want him. I hope I don't keep thinking about it all day when I see him I mean I do have every class with him. _

_I walked downstairs and I see my mom and dad with suitcases in their hands._

Trish: Ok honey well here's so money I know I promised I would take you and Demi shopping but this trip came out of nowhere.

Billy: Well sweaty I'm going to go with your mom so she doesn't have to stress about work her whole time there… behave while we are away.

Parents: We Love You.

Miley: Bye Mom bye Dad love you have a safe trip.

_I head back up stairs to finish getting ready, I put on tight black jeans with black high top converse and a light blue tank top that fit just below my belly button nothing special. I drove off to school and saw Demi getting out of her car I parked right next to her and got out of my car._

Demi: Hey! I'm so exited to go shopping later. It's the best source of therapy.

Miley: _giggling _Yeah I know and my mom gave me money so we better pick out something perfect.

Demi: Don't worry we will even if we have to spend all night at the mall.

_Then all of a sudden I hear a roar of an engine and I knew whose car that belonged to. Then that's when I saw him. He looked so hot with his black tight V-neck and dark blue jeans that where tight but not skinny jeans, with a pair of white converse. The ray bans he was wearing suited him perfectly then my thoughts of last night came back to me making me weak at the knees._

NOONES POV…

Nick: Hey guys.

Miley/Demi: Hey

_Then all of a sudden I see a girl walking towards us well more like towards Nick._

Selena: Hey you must be Nick.

Nick: Yeah, and you are?

Selena: Hey I'm Selena my locker is the one away from yours so I thought I might say hi to my neighbor.

Nick: Well it was great meeting you _giving her a smirk. _

Selena: Well don't be a stranger when you see me around. _Kisses his cheek then heads into the school. _

_Nick didn't notice but Miley was green with envy. _

Nick: Well guess I have a new friend.

Miley: hm guess so.

Demi: _notices how Miley acted towards Nick and Selena's little moment. _Well how about we all go to our classes?

_Miley brushes it off and goes on with her day but with the thought of her dream still lingering in her thoughts. Every time Nick would put his hand on her shoulder or any where on her body it would send her shivers down her spine. As the day ended both Miley and Demi said bye to Nick and headed towards the mall Demi's older brother came around lunchtime to borrow Demi's car since his was in the shop. _

_As both girls get to the mall they head toward a store that had cute dresses on the mannequins. _

NOONES POV…

Miley: So what do you think about this one?

_Walking out of the fitting room with a black back less dress that fir her tight and showed off her curves and it was short right before the knees it was perfect to show off her long legs which would look even longer in heels. _

Demi: Now that's an attention getting dress, its perfect.

Miley: So should I get it?

Demi: Yes of course your def getting Nicks attention in that!

Miley: Ok great now lets look for yours.

_Demi got a cut out dress that showed her rib tattoo it was perfect. After they got dresses and shoes they went off to the food court where Demi found it a perfect opportunity to confront Miley about how jealous she looked._

Demi: So how weird was it today in the morning.

Miley: You mean how Selena came up to Nick and basically jumped on his lap yeah I know.

Demi: Well I was talking about how jealous you looked when that happened.

Miley: _eyes became wide _WHAT! I was so not jealous I mean come on why would I be jealous if Nick really wanted to be with Selena then good for him.

Demi: Miley even that response was jealous.

Miley: Ok so what I kind of like him but if he wants to go for Selena then so be it.

Demi: Ok but still try to take your chance tomorrow with him.

Miley: Oh don't worry I will.

_The girls headed to Demi's house because Miley was going to sleep over as they headed towards her house they saw Nick running down the road._

Demi: Woah Nick is so hot no wonder you like him I mean every muscle is defined ever stride he takes.

Miley: Yeah I could just stare at him run for hours.

Both: _Laughing_

_The pull into Demis drive way and make their way up the stairs toward her room. The turned on the radio and starting singing along to the music._

NICKS POV…

_As I was running back home my Ipod battery had died so all I had where my thoughts to entertain me. Then my thoughts took me to Miley, every chance my thoughts are free I think of her. She is someone who can be your best friend and your lover at the same time almost everything to her is perfect I need to make my move and soon because I know girls like her have no problem getting guys attention. _

_I was reaching my house and then I heard the sound of two girls singing. I look towards the window and see Demi and Miley jumping around the room. I started laughing to myself to the sight of them being so goofy. As I reached home I went straight to my backyard and started swinging the golf club it helped me with my swing and I needed to make sure it was perfect for tomorrow. Then I got an idea I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the club and sent it to Miley maybe it would remind her of our first kiss. _

MILEYS POV…

_As I kept singing along with Demi I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I stopped and read the text. It was a picture of a golf club that Nick sent me and it made me remember of when we first kiss._

_Text Convo…_

Miley: You never finished me showing how to take a swing.

Nick: Anytime you want ill show you and maybe we could interrupt the lesson again.

Miley: Well that sounds amazing.

Nick: Well I'm going to head to bed have to practice in the afternoon see you at the party.

Miley: Good luck tomorrow I know you'll do great and yeah ill see you there.

_I put my phone away and enjoyed my night with Demi I told her about my dream and she told me it was my inner thoughts telling me something, and that something was how much I wanted Nick. We went to sleep like about 1am after watching every romantic comedy Demi owned. _

_The next morning Demis mom cooked us breakfast and I headed home to get the house ready. Once I checked off things from my list I saw that I still needed drinks and ice. Its about 5pm so I still have to the party doesn't start till 8pm. _


End file.
